Diamond In The Rough
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Two-shot Au! Tanjirou stumbles upon Genya tracing her fingers along the long ragged scar on her face. Not knowing how to cheer her up, he spies on her to try and get a better perspective of the the rather semi- delinquent girl. Though he might get more than he bargained for. (FEM! GENYA)
1. The Internally Girly Theory

**A/n**

**Hey guys, Lilbloo here****Hope everyone is doing well!**

**This is just a small 2- shot! So hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Scars.

Tanjirou knew that the jagged scar across her face always bothered her more than it should. On some occasions he even saw her trace a fingers along the scar with a sorrowful look in her eyes.

After that moment he spent hours trying to come up with ways to make her smile. Though he remembered the one time she accepted the friendship bracelet( with a massive blush on her face) ,but other than that he didn't know of many things to cheer up with.

So operation: cheer up genya was a go!!

"_Hopefully those stealth lessons from Uzui-senpai will hopefull pay off!"_

Tanjirou thought with a bright smile. With that in mind he returned to his room thinking of the semi-delinquent girl in mind.

* * *

One thing that stood out was the fact that Genya was shy.

To the average person she would come off as uncaring and rude. Though if you really paid attention was that she always avoided eye contact, held her head down and sometimes even fidgeted nervously in place when in crowds. To which even if he didn't notice it the girl was quite awkward in her own way.

Perching slightly from his spot in the tree he watched her train for hours just practicing sword swings and target practice with that cannon like weapon she carried around.

She also outright avoid people all day. The gruff attitude she held streering people away with out a second glance.

_"She sure trains hard though!" _

He thought watching her cut down a tree with a single swing. He watched as sweat dripped from her forehead and the shallow panting engrossed her figure.

The thing about Tanjirou's nose is that it picked up unique smells and scents. Instead of the smell of sweat that he expected her scent was more...pleasant. It was a combination of pine,but also a mix of something else.

It was almost...intoxicating.

Unfocused he missed that she had already left the forest in his stupor. He also couldn't erase the sweet fragrance from his nose all day.

* * *

A full week passed before he could even register the events of his quest.

In the week he had gathered information on Genya ,he had come to develop a different perspective of the girl.

The paradox of Genya was the fact that she was without a doubt...internally girly.

He had took plenty of notes to come to this very conclusion.

For starters, a few days ago they had went on a mission to a village who specialized in more western tradition. The mission was to slay a demon who killed young women at night.

Long story short the demon ended up being a overly strong foreigner who had a very unslightly appearance. During the fight the foreigner had accidentally cupped a feel of Genya's rather firm ass during their confrontation.

Let's just say the foreigner wouldn't be a problem anymore or any man that even attempted to touch her ever again.

With a shudder he subconsciously held his family jewels protectively and prayed to the gods for protection.

The women of the village celebrated gleefully at being able to roam the village peacefully at night.

As a thank you gift the village elder gifted Tanjirou with a western desserts to which he happily accepted. As for Genya...

They gave her a dress.

Red faced she accepted the gift wordlessly as they both made their way back home.

He didn't need to see the small smile on her face to know she was happy.

* * *

Another example to his theory was when she was training with Mitsuri Kanroji.

He had accidentally stumbled upon them talking and couldn't help ,but ease drop.

"Oh Genya-chan you look absolutely cute!" Mitsuri giggled with a small blush.

Taking a glance he eyes went wide as a blush formed on his face when he saw genya.

Genya stood there red faced wearing the training leotard that all of Mitsuri's students had to wear.

Though expecting a more muscular build, her tall frame held a very curvious nature. Wide hips and long toned legs were the only things Tanjirou focused on for a few minutes.

He also noticed the more...well endowed portion of her hidden beneath her baggy clothing.

With out a word he swiftly ran away ignoring the confused looks of Zenitsu and Giyu.

* * *

A month had passed and every encounter he had with Genya he couldn't make eye contact.

He wasn't a pervert by any means, but his mind always wondered to the rather curvious body hidden underneath the layers of baggy clothing.

"Tanjirou you ok?" A slightly gruff voice called out to and a small shiver ran through his body.

Turning he looked up at the rather perplexed expression that Genya was giving him.

"I-I'm okay! How are you?" He stuttered uncharacteristically making her lift a brow in suspicion.

"You've been acting weird lately" She stated, her tone a bit more blunt than she wanted it to be.

"What do you mean?" He questioned nervously. His eyes shifted eveywhere,but to her face.

"Tanjirou...your not scared of me are you?" Her voice held a strange timid tone that he didn't expect her to be capable of.

Looking up at her she held a rather solemn look that broke his heart.

"O-of course not!!!" He shouted surprising them both. He didn't mean to yell,but it got his point across.

"Good...I don't want you of all people to be afraid of me." She held a odd expression that he never saw before,but it gave him a chance to look upon her features more clearly.

His eyes focused in on her rather luscious lips. They held a rather light pink tone and a plumper look that made his overly teenaged mind go into over drive.

"Tanjirou?" She questioned bringing the boy out of his slightly perverted thoughts.

"IT WAS NICE SEEING YOU!!I GOTTA TRAIN WITH GIYU!BYE!" He shouted running away red faced from embarrassment.

"O-ok..." Genya stated confused, by his actions. Taking a deep sigh she looked in the direction that Tanjirou ran and a small smile reached her lips.

"Idiot."

* * *

**A/n**

**So here's a story with a fem! genya**

**It's a concept ,but its a cute one.****Thank you for reading, and review!**


	2. Moonlight

A/n

Alright lets finish this off.

Enjoy

* * *

Zentisu wasn't angry.

No he loved his best friend Tanjirou dearly. The way he always stood up for him and basically put himself before others.

He wasn't angry that between the rather tense moments between Tanjirou and Genya seemed to be more awkward than any. He wasn't angry that both of them blushed in their presence and made conversation extremely hard when both were so stiff laced he could probably compare to sitting next to Giyu and sanemi.

He wasn't angry either that both obviously showed feelings for each,but neither was going to admit.

No he was angry at all.

Finding Tanjirou near the training fields he paused giving Tanjirou the sweetest smile he could.

"Tanjirou~" He called out sickeningly sweet.

The scar boy turned to the voice before swiftly dodging a rather sharp blade skimming past his cheek.

"z-zenitsu?!" He called out in shock as he stared at the still smiling blonde.

"Tanjirou you know what's worse than seeing someone in love?" Zentisu questioned still smiling as tick marks started popping all over his face.

"W-what?" He questioned raising his arms in defense.

"SEEING TWO IDIOTS IN LOVE!! ARE YOU TRYING TO RUB THE FACT THAT YOU CAN GET A GIRL IN MY FACE!! YES IT'S GENYA, BUT STILL I WORK JUST AS HARD SO WHY CAN'T I GET A GIRL. DO YOU KNOW HOW ANNOYING IT IS HEARING THE SOUND OF BOTH YOUR INTENSE HEART BEATS?!?!" Zentisu yelled as loud and as violent as he could grabbing Tanjirou by his haori.

"Do you know what the sound of a horny boar sounds like?! Add dying cat sounds and Inosuke's snoring and thats what both of your heart beats sound like!?!?"He yelled still violently shaking Tanjirou.

"...wait! Genya likes me back?!" Tanjirou said only absorbing the small tidbit of information Zenitsu shouted.

Zenitsu gave him the blankest face he could.

"Is the sky blue?"

"Y-yes..."

"Is grass green?"

"yeah..."

"Do you like Genya?"

"...yes."

"Than I rest my case. Hurry up and confess already before I stab my ears out!?" Zenitsu all ,but huffed out as he walked away.

Tanjirou was left alone and confused as he stood there in the training fields.

"She likes me..." He spoke gaining the dorkiest smile he could muster.

* * *

"Mitsuri-senpai...how do you know when you like someone?" Genya questioned the love pillar as they drank tea.

"L-like someone?!" The rather bubbly girl questioned gaining a red hue to her cheeks.

"W-well you think about them alot and you always wish them to be safe. You think of holding them close to you and well...never letting them go." Misturi spoke blushing hard and mumbling to herself about love.

Genya took a moment to process the words before thinking of a certain Earring wearing Idiot.

Hell their first encounter was him breaking her arm!

Than she thought about his kindness, his stupidly cute smile and the way he makes her insides tickle!

A blush ran to her cheeks as she bit her lip in slight frustration.

"Is there someone you like Genya-chan?" The love pillar enquired as the blush upon the scarred girl's face Intensified.

"T-t-tanjirou..." She stuttered out as the love pillar squeled in delight.

"Really!!? How adorable!! You'd look so cute togther!" She gushed skirmishing around in her seat.

"Mitsuri-senpai are you blind? If you haven't noticed I'm pretty scary looking!" To prove her point she gestured towards the scar on her face.

"And I'm taller than him. Who would like someone who could basically destory them?" Genya exaggerated her slight height insecurity to Mitsuri.

"Is he scared of you?" she questioned shyly

"N-no, but s-still..."

"You never know til you try Genya-chan, he might love you back." The love pillar spoke widely as her green eyes twinkled towards Genya.

Sighing she took a sip of the tea as her blush crept up her features.

* * *

It was midnight when he decide he couldn't sleep.

The soft snores of Zenitsu and the rather loud heady breathing coming from Inosuke making it hard for him to get comfortable.

Plus the thoughts of a certain delinquent pinning him down and kiss him didn't make it any better.

Sighing he got up to take a stroll through the estates garden to calm his nerves.

* * *

The garden as soon as he reached it had the usual smell of wisteria, pinewood and other beautiful flowers that put his mind at ease.

However as soon as he settled down by a nearby tree he picked a rather familiar scent.

Pausing he followed the scent deeper into.the garden slowly descending on a rather unusual sight.

There in the clearing was Genya. Gone was the baggy clothing replaced with a more form fitting yukata. He wild hair almost becoming softer as it glowed illuminated by the moonlight. Her facial features soft and gentle as she stared up at the night sky.

She looked...beautiful.

"Can't sleep? She spoke aloud from her spot.

"No...not really." He said too absorbed by her beauty he decide to sit next to her.

Both now staring up at the night sky.

"Tanjirou...I..have something to tell you..." She spoke slowly as her throat became dry. Curiously he looked at her as he stared into her charcoal eyes.

Their eyes made contact for a few moments, but ut seemed like forever before she spoke up again.

"I...I...oh fuck it!" She cursed tackling him to the ground. He was shocked for a minute before rough lips collided with his. The taste of mangos and berries clouding his senses as the much taller girl pinned him down in place. Her tongue dominating his the the instant he opened up to her.

Dazed she lifted up from hher postion to stare down at a rather flustered Tanjirou. His lips slight bruised from the kiss.

Tanjirou felt like he was on cloud 99 as he gazed up at a very exotic sight. The upper portion of the Yukata was open for him to gain the sight of wrapped cleavage underneath. Her wild mane/mohawk hovering just above his cheek almost tickling the skin.

Her flushed features and lust filled eyes sending chills down his body every passing minute.

It was the scent in the air that was gonna kill him...her sweet aroma acting as a aphrodisiac to his senses the moment she kissed him.

"Oh." Was all she said before a rather mischievous smirk crossed her face.

"So you do like me...that kiss..." A calloused finger ran down his chest before stopping at a rather painful tent in his sleep pants."...and this definitely prove it." She giggled.

The sound of her laughter filled him with mix emotions. Happy that he was finally able to make her laugh,but self conscious that it hopefully wasn't towards his other nichirin blade.

"I like you too...but don't expect me to go all out just for a confession." She blushed and huffed looking away from.

A tsundere indeed.

"Does this...mean were together now?" He questioned still being pinned by her.

"Yes ,it does." She leaned down giving a gentle kiss along his forehead near his scar. A small jolt pulsed through his body as her lips connected with his skin.

"Genya.." He groaned slightly as his eyes closed in small ecstasy.

"You know I said I wouldn't go all out right now...but I definitely need you right now." She whispered huskily,before removing the top of her Yukata.

For the first time in his life Tanjirou decided to be greedy in the moonlight of the garden.

* * *

Zentisu jolted awake as he heard the rather lustful howls and moans from over in the garden area.

"Finally..." He groaned before putting ear plugs in and going back to sleep.

* * *

A/n

well that was fun, left on a teasing note so I might attempt another story of this pair later.

Thank you for reading and review!


End file.
